The present invention relates to a fuel supply system of an outboard motor.
In a known art, an outboard motor is provided with a fuel supply system or apparatus for fuel injection type engine, and such fuel supply system is operated in a manner that a fuel in a fuel tank is guided to a vapor separator by means of a low pressure fuel pump, then delivered to a high pressure fuel filter by means of a high pressure fuel pump and filtered therein, and thereafter, is guided to an intake port by a fuel injector through a delivery pipe. An extra amount of the fuel fed to the fuel injector is delivered to a pressure regulator from a downstream side of the delivery pipe and is thereafter returned to the vapor separator after a fuel pressure has been lowered.
In the conventional structure, however, since the vapor separator and the pressure regulator are arranged apart from each other around an engine. Accordingly, a space around the engine is not effectively utilized and, in addition, duct or pipe arrangement is made complicated.
Furthermore, in the conventional structure, fuel elements or members constituting the fuel supply system such as a vapor separator, a pressure regulator, a fuel pump, a fuel filter, etc. are arranged or mounted to various portions of the engine, thus being inconvenient for performing maintenance or inspection of the engine and making it difficult to realize a compact structure of the engine.